


fine as we are (but we want more)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), dinahsiren
Genre: Avalance wedding if you squint, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Pining, dinahsiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “I, uh, I haven’t said this yet tonight,” Laurel starts as Dinah pulls her against her again, “but you look beautiful.”She swears Dinah blushes when she speaks. “Thank you. So do you.”Laurel’s first instinct is to deny it, say she’s nothing special, but then she looks into Dinah’s eyes and all the words she was about to say fall away. There’s something so honest and beautiful in Dinah’s eyes that Laurel can’t find it in herself to do anything but surrender.“Thanks, D.”Dinah’s eyes crinkle when she smiles and Laurel wants to kiss her.orthe one where laurel is invited to avalance's wedding and she gets to bring a +1.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	fine as we are (but we want more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/gifts).



> ive been suffering from an immense writers block lately but my friend coco gave me this prompt so i decided to spit it out. so coco, this one is for you!! <3 
> 
> this is unbeta'd and unedited, because i am uncapable of not posting something as soon as ive finished it. 
> 
> enjoy reading <3 
> 
> • title from Fools by Lauren Aquilina.

“So, will you be there?” 

“Wait. You want me there?”

A chuckle. “Of course I want you there, Laurel. I thought you’d know better by now.” 

“I just never thought you’d want me at your… at your wedding?”

“But I do.” Another soft laugh. “So? Please?” 

Silence.

“You can bring a plus one.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there.” 

And that’s how Laurel finds herself walking through a time portal a day later, Dinah by her side. She didn’t even hesitate asking Dinah to be her plus one. It was the most logical option. And Laurel would just never say no to spending more time with her. Getting to see her all dressed up is just a nice bonus. 

Laurel herself is wearing a navy blue pantsuit, her hair slightly slicked back to keep it out of her face. She’s wearing a bit of accessories, but it’s not overdo. A cute necklace, some earrings and maybe a bracelet or two. Finished off with matching pumps, making her a couple inches taller than Dinah.

Dinah, who’s wearing a dark burgundy dress that hugs her curves perfectly. The dress’ slit goes right up until her knee and Laurel has to stop herself from staring. Her hair’s wilder than usual, curls coming out in full force. Laurel loves it. She’s wearing some of Laurel’s rings on her fingers and one of her own bracelets. Her open-toe heels just top it off. 

Dinah didn’t hesitate when Laurel asked her to come with her. Where Laurel felt weird about going to Sara’s wedding - she’s not her actual sister after all - Dinah didn’t seem to have those doubts at all. It reassures Laurel a little. 

Once they walk back out of the time portal, Laurel is stunned for a moment. It’s the Waverider, undoubtedly, but the bridge is transformed into a whole wedding venue. There’s flowers everywhere, soft music is playing, people are talking and laughing and having fun. Laurel recognizes some of them. There’s more people than she expected. 

“You okay?” Dinah asks next to her. 

Laurel turns her head to look at her, a soft smile on her face. “Yeah. Thank you.” 

Dinah just shrugs lamely before guiding Laurel towards some of Sara’s friends. Laurel takes note of their names- Zari, Nate and Charlie. She thinks she’s seen them before but she’s not completely sure. They seem okay. She still struggles with getting to know new people, but she’s learning. 

Ever since she met Dinah those kind of things became easier.

Laurel is pleased to notice that Dinah never leaves her side while they talk to everyone. She’s always standing right next to her, sometimes even angled towards her, sometimes with her hand on Laurel’s lower back. But always with her. 

It’s only when they spot Quentin that Dinah ushers her away to go talk to her father, saying she’ll come find her in a bit. Laurel isn’t sure about it, simply because she knows Quentin is going to start asking questions and she’s just not sure she’s ready to answer them. But then Dinah disappears into the small crowd and Laurel is left by herself. 

She takes a deep breath before making her way over to her dad. The second he spots her he excuses himself from the conversation he was currently having to come greet her. He almost immediately wraps his arms around her and Laurel can’t help but melt into is arms, her face hiding in the crook of his neck as she hugs him back. 

“Hey, daddy.” 

“Sweetheart.” He says as he pulls back, that same old, comforting smile on his face. “How are you?” 

Laurel feels herself smiling, “I’m good. Really good.” 

He looks at her like he knows something and smiles. “I can tell. You’re glowing.” 

She doesn’t know what to reply to that, so she just shrugs lamely as she feels her cheeks heat up. She knows what he means. She knows what he’s getting at. And she figures that her non-verbal reply is enough for him to figure it all out. 

“Are you here with Dinah?” He asks then, gentle. There’s a glimmer in his eye that makes Laurel want to tell him everything. 

She nods and when he opens his mouth to say something she quickly cuts him off. “But not like that, daddy.” 

“You haven’t told her yet?” 

“There’s nothing to say.” 

He reaches for her shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze, “You know that’s not true, sweetheart.” Then he tilts his head to the side and when Laurel looks that way she immediately locks eyes with Dinah, “And as far as I can tell, she’s crazy about you, too.” 

Laurel sighs, her heart fluttering when Dinah smiles at her. Then she looks back at her dad in front of her and she bites her lip as she looks him in the eye. 

“It’s not that easy.” 

“I think you’re making it harder than it should be.” Quentin says. “But maybe that’s just your old dad talking.” 

She doesn’t know what else to say, so she just pulls him into another hug. Her eyes meet Dinah’s over his shoulder and she tenses a little when she starts to make her way over to the both of them. She lets go of Quentin to grab Dinah’s hand that she’s holding out for her. Quentin sends her a funny look over Dinah’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Mr. Lance.” 

Quentin shakes his head with a laugh, “Call me Quentin, Dinah. Please.”

Dinah nods, her hand still tangled with Laurel’s. Laurel doesn’t want to move, scared Dinah will pull away once she does. She listens to Dinah and Quentin talk, but all she can think about and focus on is the way how Dinah’s hand fits in hers perfectly. She’s startled when Dinah softly rubs her thumb over the back of her hand. 

“I’m glad to see you two here together.” Quentin says cheekily, sending Laurel a wink. She wishes the ground would swallow her whole. “I’m gonna go find Sara. The wedding is about to start.”

He walks away, leaving the two of them by themselves, still holding hands. Dinah turns towards her with a small smile and a squeeze of their hands, before letting go. Laurel feels like she’s about to say something, but then there’s music playing and a voice saying it’s about to start, so Dinah grabs her hand again and pulls her to the side. 

The wedding is cute and intimate. The same voice - Gideon, Laurel learns - officiates the wedding after Quentin walks Sara down the aisle. It doesn’t last long, but it’s perfect. Sara and Ava’s vows get some tears out of everyone, even Laurel. She clutches Dinah’s hand in hers tightly. 

She can’t help but let her mind wander. She’s never really thought a lot about marriage. She just never really thought she was cut out for it. Not with her past and her traumas and her life. But everything is different now. 

And there’s this woman that she’s absolutely crazy about. 

Laurel turns her head to look at Dinah, just as Gideon tells the brides they can kiss each other. Dinah meets her gaze almost immediately, her eyes wide and wet and her cheeks a little flushed. Laurel doesn’t know what to make of it. All she knows is that Dinah’s smile is enough to help her make up her mind. 

She’s going to tell Dinah how she feels. Soon. 

She gets pulled out of her thoughts by music blasting through the speakers immediately as Ava and Sara kiss. People start yelling and shouting and clapping and it fills Laurel’s heart with joy. 

It’s a good party. There’s music and food and alcohol and Laurel is having a great time. Dinah’s back to never leaving her side and she loves it. They dance together, laugh together and never stray further than an arm's length away from each other. Dinah’s hand is on her waist as they dance, her fingers warm and solid burning through Laurel’s clothes. Their eyes locked. Smiles on both their faces. 

Laurel can’t stop thinking about kissing her. Her eyes keep dropping to Dinah’s lips ever so often and she’s always surprised to find Dinah’s eyes darker than before when they look at each other again. Laurel thinks she knows what it means, but she’s too scared to hope. 

“Thank you for asking me as your plus one.” Dinah says, smiling softly. 

Laurel shrugs, feeling stupid. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.” 

Dinah seems to soften at that, the hand that was tightly holding onto Laurel’s hip now loosening its grip. There seems to be a shift in her demeanor, but Laurel can’t quite put her finger on it. 

It’s then that a slow song starts playing, making Laurel pause in her tracks. It’s something just dancing with your friend to a funny and upbeat song, but it’s a whole other thing to slow dance with your friend at your kinda-sister’s wedding. 

Laurel is about to take a step back, to give Dinah some space, when Dinah’s arm fully circles Laurel’s waist and she’s being pulled flush against Dinah’s body. Laurel feels the heat rise to her cheeks as she struggles to meet Dinah’s gaze. There’s a soft smile on Dinah’s face as she looks up at Laurel. 

“Do you want to dance?” 

Laurel knows she could still say no. But she also knows that she doesn’t really want to say no. Being here, in Dinah’s arms, makes her feel safer than ever before. There’s something about the way Dinah is looking at her, the way she’s holding her, that makes Laurel melt into her. She doesn’t say anything, just drapes her arms over Dinah’s shoulders and links her hands together behind her head. Dinah holds her close by her waist, their hips slightly touching as they inch closer to each other with every breath. 

The song is slow and steady and Dinah gently leads them across the dancefloor. Laurel can sense some eyes on them, but she doesn’t care. She can’t be bothered to pay them any mind. Not when Dinah is right here, holding her, looking at her like she holds the stars. Laurel sighs happily, a small smile on her face. There’s a curious look in Dinah’s eyes as she spins Laurel around in her arms. 

“I, uh, I haven’t said this yet tonight,” Laurel starts as Dinah pulls her against her again, “but you look beautiful.”

She swears Dinah blushes when she speaks. “Thank you. So do you.” 

Laurel’s first instinct is to deny it, say she’s nothing special, but then she looks into Dinah’s eyes and all the words she was about to say fall away. There’s something so honest and beautiful in Dinah’s eyes that Laurel can’t find it in herself to do anything but surrender. 

“Thanks, D.” 

Dinah’s eyes crinkle when she smiles and Laurel wants to kiss her. 

But then the song ends and there’s an upbeat one again, one that Laurel doesn’t necessarily like very much. Dinah seems to sense it, because she leads Laurel away from the crowd to get them some drinks. Laurel feels like she’s floating, her hand clutched into Dinah’s as they walk past people. 

Dinah grabs them both a glass of wine just as Sara makes their way over to them. She looks beautiful- a new glow surrounding her as if she’s truly living her best life. Laurel figures she is. Sara immediately wraps her up in a hug, squeezing as tight as she possibly can. Laurel hugs her back awkwardly, still finding it a bit weird that these people so easily consider her family. 

“Congratulations, Sara.” Laurel says as she pulls back, sending her a small smile. 

Sara grins. “Thanks.” 

“You two looked beautiful up there.” Dinah chimes in, raising her glass for a toast. 

They clink their glasses together and follow it up by taking a sip. Laurel glances at Dinah as she does and she can’t help but swoon. There must be something visible on her face, because then Sara is poking her in the side with her elbow and Laurel frowns at her, confused. 

“It’s good to see that you finally got your head out of your ass.” Sara beams as she looks at Laurel, tilting her head at Dinah. “I’m glad you’re finally together. Now you can just be all sappy together instead of gushing to me about her.” 

Laurel’s eyes widen at Sara’s words. She so furiously hopes that Dinah didn’t hear a word of this, that she was so completely zoned out that she fully missed this part of the conversation. But she can see Dinah looking at her out of the corner of her eye and it’s making her incredibly nervous. 

Sara must be picking up on the sudden tension between them, because she clears her throat and runs her hand through her hair, almost looking apologetic. 

“I- Uh, we’re not- I mean, you know,” Laurel stumbles over her words as she tries to think of what to say. 

Because, no. They’re not together in that way. But, yes. Laurel has feelings for her and Laurel wants to be with her and for the whole time they’ve been here Laurel has felt like they might have a chance together. But Dinah doesn’t know about any of that and she’s not sure she’s ready for things to change just yet. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara mumbles, biting her lip as she glances from Dinah to Laurel and back. “I’m just gonna go? Yeah. Find me later.”

And with that she’s off, leaving Laurel with Dinah. Dinah, who’s still looking at her as if she grew a second head. It’s incredibly awkward and Laurel would just prefer to disappear right about now. It only gets worse when she doesn’t say anything. Not even when Laurel turns her head to look at her. 

There’s a tense look on her face, as if she’s trying to decipher something. As if she’s trying to read Laurel’s mind. Laurel tries to shake it off. 

“Don’t mind her. Honestly.” 

She goes to walk away and is surprised that she manages to take a few steps away. She doesn’t know where she’s going, all she knows is that she needs to get away from the crowd. It’s making her nervous and Dinah’s lack of response, of any kind, is only making her feel worse. What if this completely ruined everything? 

Laurel walks off the bridge into the corridor and exhales heavily. She knew this was all too good to be true. Dinah is probably disgusted by the idea of Laurel having feelings for her. She wouldn’t blame her, truly. 

“Hey, Laurel, wait up.”

Of course. 

Laurel stops and turns around to face Dinah. Looking at her is hard and it makes her skin crawl, but she’s surprised to find a smile on the other woman’s face. She walks over to Laurel until she’s close enough for Laurel to be able to reach out to her if she wanted to. 

“What was that all about?” Dinah asks, pointing back with her thumb to where they came from. “What was Sara talking about?”

And Laurel feels like it should be easy to pretend that she doesn’t know what Dinah is talking about. She’s always been good at lying and talking herself out of things, but then she registers the way Dinah is looking at her and she sighs. 

“You’re not stupid, Dinah,” Laurel groans, hating the fact that Dinah’s making her say it. “You know what she meant. You know why my dad is so excited every time he sees you. You know why I asked you to come with me.” 

Dinah doesn’t say anything. She only takes another step towards her, as if something’s pulling her closer. Laurel tenses, still not sure what exactly is happening or how Dinah is going to react. But she finds that now that she’s started being honest, she can’t stop. She doesn’t want to stop. 

“I’m crazy about you, D.” She admits, “You know that. Right?” 

“I had hopes.” 

And Laurel can’t believe it. She looks at Dinah as if she’s crazy, eyes wide and surprised and so not at all expecting this turn of events. But then she takes in Dinah’s smile and her eyes and the way she’s reaching for Laurel and all of Laurel’s walls fall away. She meets Dinah halfway, their hands tangling together as their bodies touch. Dinah’s free hand comes up to touch Laurel’s cheek and Laurel’s eyes close immediately at the touch. 

“Why did you never say anything?” Dinah asks, fingers soft on Laurel’s skin, as if she’s scared to break her. 

Laurel leans in, her forehead resting against Dinah’s as she sighs. “I was scared. I _am_ scared. You are so wonderful and I am just… me.” 

She can feel Dinah shake her head, their noses brushing together softly. Laurel still has her eyes closed, but it’s as if she can sense Dinah closing the distance between them, because then there’s soft lips touching her own. There’s barely any pressure behind it, as if she’s waiting for Laurel to make up her mind, but there’s something so soft and gentle about it that makes Laurel weak in the knees. 

“You are extraordinary.” Dinah whispers against her lips. 

And Laurel can’t take it anymore. Her free hand cups the back of Dinah’s neck, her fingers tangling into her hair just enough, and she pulls her into a kiss. They’re already as close as they can be, but Laurel pushes herself against Dinah as much as she can. Dinah’s hand is still soft on her cheek, but she shivers when Dinah lets it drop to the side of her neck. 

When they pull back there’s a smile on both their faces. Dinah grins at her, before bringing their hands up to her mouth to kiss Laurel’s knuckles. 

“Now you can go tell you sister that we actually are, _you know_.” 

Laurel rolls her eyes at her, not being able to stop herself from kissing her again. And again. And again. She thinks she could do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it pls !! also feel free to drop some prompts in the comments or whatever <3 
> 
> stay safe, wash your hands, wear your mask.


End file.
